In the World of Smash
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: The lives of the Smashers are always crazy. There's always something weird going on. And with new fighters adding to the insanity, you can see where this is going.


**I know New Years past, but this takes place on New Years Day. Plus, this was suppose to be out on New Years, but I got sick and I had schoolwork and other stuff happened. At least it's up now. Plus, I had to update this to include Rosalina, Little Mac, and Greninja.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A New Year with New Smashers Part 1

It was an New Year in the Smash Castle and Master Hand has called everyone into the main foyer. "So, what-a do you think-a Master Hand is-a going to talk about-a?" said Mario. "I don't know, but I hope it was worth being woken up by Kirby." said Link while scratching his eyes. "Yay! Master Hand remembered-a!" yelled Luigi. "Luigi, we're-a twins and it's not-a our birthday." said Mario. "Oh." said Luigi. "Attention, Smashers. Today is the start of a New Year and-" said Master Hand before being interrupted. "Get on with it!" yelled Wario still in his pajamas and holding a teddy bear. "Fine. I am proud to say that 5 new Smashers are going to be joining us." said Master Hand. Just then, a kid in a red shirt with a giant 1 on it and shorts came in from a door behind Crazy Hand who was still sleeping on a couch. He had giant eyes and an innocent yet creepy smile on his face.

"Everyone, this is the Villager. He's from the Animal Crossing series." said Master Hand. "Hi, everyone!" said Villager. "He scares me." whispered Marth to Pit. "Same here." whispered Pit in reply. "Villager here is the mayor of the town New Leaf. He has trained himself to use his many skills in combat. Some of the equipment he uses are a butterfly net, a fishing rod, a shovel, a watering can, an axe, a slingshot, and a megaphone." said Master Hand. Nobody seemed really interested. "Oh, I almost forgot. Villager is able to pick up any of your projectiles and throw it back at you." said Master Hand. That grabbed everyone's attention. "Now, for a demonstration. Samus, come up here." said Master Hand. Samus got on the stage. "Now charge up your charge shot." said Master Hand. Samus did as instructed. She shot her charge shot straight at Villager, who then put his hand out, grabbed it, and stuffed it in his pocket. Everyone was shocked. Young Link spat out his glass of Lon Lon Milk on Ness. "Gross, dude!" said Ness. "Sorry." said Young Link. Snake, who was drinking a cup of coffee, also did a spit take, which hit Sonic in the eye. "AHHH! HOT COFFEE!" yelled Sonic as his ran to Dr. Mario to fix his eye. "That breaks the laws of physics!" said R.O.B. "How is that even possible?!" said Samus. "I dunno. It's just natural to me. I mean, back in New Leaf, I was constantly picking stuff up. Either that or Nintendo Logic." said Villager who then took out Samus's charge shot and casually tossed it over his shoulder, which got reflected by a mirror. The shot was then heading for Fox who put up his Reflector in time. The shot flew to Zelda who then deflected it with Nayru's Love. It then flew toward Mario, Falco, Wolf, Dr. Mario who was done treating Sonic's eye, and Pit, who all reflected it before it being absorbed by Lucas's PSI Magnet. "Thanks Lucas." said Toon Link, who almost got hit by the blast. "Hehe... Sorry." said Villager sheepishly.

"Anyway, our second new Smasher is a robot that many people wanted to join us-" said Master Hand before being interrupted again. "It is Sukapon?" said Mr. Game and Watch. "You mean that fighter robot who thought he was a comedian from that old game, Joy Mech Fight?" said R.O.B. "Only you two nerds would know that." said Wolf. "Hey!" shouted G&W and R.O.B. "Um, no. The robot joining us is Mega Man." said Master Hand. "What?!" yelled most of the other Smashers. "Yeah!" shouted Snake and Sonic, who were happy knowing that they weren't the only third party characters, especially that the character Capcom sent to fight on their behalf was the Blue Bomber himself. Mega Man then burst through the ceiling and when he landed, the Stage Start Theme from Mega Man 2 played. "I told you we weren't doing that stunt. Now I have to repair that." said Master Hand. "Can't you just fix it with hand magic or something?" said Mega Man. "Exactly. And do you know how much energy goes into hand magic?" said Master Hand. "I probably don't want to know." said Mega Man. "Anyway, I'm Mega Man, but you knew that already. As you know, I'll be joining all of you in the next Super Smash Bros. And I know what you're all wondering, which of my many powers I get from the countless Robot Masters I've defeated will I be using in melees or brawls or whatever it's being called this time around. Well, most of my moves are from my early adventures (Mega Man 1-3), but I will have some moves from my more recent adventures. (Mega Man 4-10)" said Mega Man to everyone before sitting on the couch with Villager. (Crazy Hand woke up and went to get some breakfast. Why do hands need to eat? How should I know?) "Wait a minute... Ice Man?!" yelled Mega Man as he saw Popo. "Wait, I'm not-" said Popo before almost being hit by Mega Man's charge shot. Popo then started to run with Mega Man chasing him. "Don't worry Popo! I'm coming to save you!" yelled Nana chasing after Mega Man. Everyone was silent until Master Hand continued speaking.

"Our next Smasher is a trainer from Wii Fit-" said Master Hand before being interrupted for the third time. "That dumb exercise game?" said Bowser. "You could-a really use that." said Wario. "Speak for yourself." said King Dedede. "You shouldn't be-a talking, Tubby!" yelled Wario in response. "Tubby?" said Dedede as a tear rolled down his cheek. But then, he got angry. "NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" yelled Dedede before he tackled Wario and proceeded to beat him up. There was an awkward silence before Master Hand continued to speak. "Anyway, what I was trying to say before was that the female Wii Fit Trainer is our third new Smasher." said Master Hand, ignoring King Dedede continuing to beat up Wario. Said trainer then got on stage. "Hello everyone, I'm the Wii Fit Trainer. Now, you're all probably wondering why I was chosen. Well, Master Hand wanted more female characters as Smashers as well as a wild card no one will expect. I happened to fit both qualities." said WFT. "And for the whole two or three of you who actually play Wii Fit to stay in shape, you know that I'm an extreme health nut and I'll be more than happy to help change any of your unhealthy habits whenever you like it or not." she continued. "She better not touch my chocolate." thought Lucario. "She better not touch my candy." thought Meta Knight. "She better not touch my cakes." thought Peach. "Okay, you can sit down miss um..." said Master Hand not knowing the Wii Fit Trainer's real name. "You can just call me the Wii Fit Trainer. I was never one for names." said WFT.

* * *

**Well, you like it? I hope you do since it took me almost five months to finish this. **

**Anyway, enough about my laziness. Rosalina, Little Mac, and Greninja are going to be in Part 2**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
